The invention relates to apparatus for cooking food, and more particularly to portable cooking apparatus or ovens. Still more particularly, the invention relates to portable pizza ovens.
A known portable pizza oven includes upper and lower housings connected so that the upper housing can be pivoted upwardly for putting a pizza in and removing a pizza from the oven. The pizza is supported in the oven on a pizza stone.